The use of image sensor based scanners (“scanners”) is well known in the art for the purposes of decoding information encoded in barcode symbols (also known as indicia). For decoding a barcode symbol, images are generally captured by a scan engine positioned in the scanner, with the captured image being subject to processing by an application of one or more barcode decoding algorithms.
A variety of different scanning mechanisms are used to capture and read an image of a barcode, with each type of scanning mechanism being performed by a specific type of scan engine. A conventional scanner is generally designed with a scanner housing having an integrated scan engine. The disadvantage of the conventional scanner is that scan engines each have a unique footprint, requiring specific structural features to integrate them into the scanner housing. A further disadvantage of the conventional scanner is that each scan engine frequently requires a specific type of window and window orientation to properly function. Thus, the scanner housing must be specially manufactured to include the specific structural features for each type of scan engine and window configuration when developing families of scanners. This approach greatly increases both the manufacturing cost and lead times when a new scan engine needs to be integrated into the housing.
Attempts have been made to design scanners with universal housings that accept interchangeable scan modules having different scan engines. However, the interchangeable scan modules are very complex in design, including a scan engine mounted to a bracket and a printed circuit board, and being positioned in a rigid housing having a bezel and an attached window. Such designs are complicated, increasing manufacturing costs and production time. Additionally, the large number of components correspondingly introduces a large number of interfaces that contribute to a stack up tolerance that decreases sensitivity of the scanner, or even renders the scanner unusable for some types of scan engines.